


25 Pairings of Christmas

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, so many ships i can't even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of ships.<br/>Lots of Christmas.<br/>Lots of fluff.<br/>Must you know more?<br/>Day 1-Mistletoe (Mavin)</p><p>Day 2-Hot chocolate (Mavin)</p><p>Day 3-Snow (Mavin, Reoff)</p><p>Day 4-Candy Canes (NepKat)</p><p>Day 5-Christmas tree (Mavin)</p><p>Day 6-Angel (Wincestiel)</p><p>Day 7-Pie (Destiel)</p><p>Day 8-Tinsel (Mavin)</p><p>Day 9-Ice skating (DaveKat)</p><p>Day 10-Frost (Reoff)</p><p>Day 11-Eggnog (Mavin)</p><p>Day 12-Cider (BurnieGus)</p><p>Day 13-Peppermint (JohnKat)</p><p>Day 14-Gingerbread (SebaCiel)</p><p>Day 15-Presents (Mavin, Kiles, Johnlock, Reoff)</p><p>Day 16-Fireplace (Samifer)</p><p>Day 17-Stockings/Socks (Spirk)</p><p>Day 18-Cookies (Milk) (Debriel)</p><p>Day 19-Santa (Mavin)</p><p>Day 20-Sled (Sabriel)</p><p>Day 21-Snowman (DaveKat)</p><p>Day 22-Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells (Mavin)</p><p>Day 23-Carols (Cecilos)</p><p>Day 24-Chestnuts (KanayaRose)</p><p>Day 25-Christmas Music/Movies (Mavin, Reoff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna be really behind on updating this, because of school, but I'll try my best. But anyway, I am participating in the 25 Days of Fic Challenge! Yay! So much fluff, your heart will explode. (I apologize thoroughly if this happens to you.) (I also apologize for any spelling errors there may be, because I was typing this quickly.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin brings misletoe to work.

It was finally the month of December, and everyone was starting to get festive. People were shopping for Christmas presents, hanging up lights and decorations, and buying, even chopping down, their Christmas trees. Everyone was in the spirit. Especially Gavin Free.

Gavin strode into work the morning of December 1st, donned in a large red and green sweater, red Vans, and green skinny jeans. Everyone made jokes about his sweater and how he looked like a Christmas present, but he only laughed along with them and remained happy. When he walked into the Achievement Hunter office, everyone erupted into laughter.

"Dude, that is the ugliest fucking sweater I've ever seen," Michael gasped, his face red from laughing. "I, for one, think it's wonderful, Mi-cool," Gavin said, simply dismissing the laughter as he sat down at his desk. "It keeps me nice and warm, too." "Why on earth did I let you walk out of the house like that?" Geoff inquired, mainly to himself. "I'm just in the Christmas spirit, what's so wrong with that?" The Brit pouted, his arms crossed. "There's nothing wrong with it, Gavin," Ryan began. "Just...Tone it down a bit. Like, a red shirt with a penguin in a scarf on it is enough." The Brit rolled his eyes with a muttered "Whatever", and the AH Crew began filming thier Let's Plays for that day.

~~~

After filming was finished, Geoff and Ray went to get lunch, Ryan went to edit, Jack went to get some beer, and Michael was helping Miles and Kerry put up Christmas decorations. Gavin had stayed behind, and was now standing on a chair, a roll of tape between his teeth, trying to position something above the door. Michael enetered then, swinging the door open. "Hey, Gavin, we got any tape?" he asked, searching all over desks and ignorning Gavin's squealing. Michael had knocked Gavin's chair over, causing the Brit to fall backwards in the doorway. The roll of tape was oerched atop his chest, and he was groaning in pain. 

"Oh, hey, there it is!" Michael exclaimed with a slight smile, getting amusement out of Gavin's surprised expression, as if he didn't care for the Brit's well-being. As the redhead walked over to retrieve the tape, he tripped over Gavin's fallen chair, letting out a yelp as he fell forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the floor that never came. He opened one of his eyes and looked around, slightly confused. The redhead shakily sat up, but a pair of arms pulled him right back down. Clothed arms. Sweatered ones. Gavin.

Michael glanced up at the Brit, who was staring back at him, concern apparent on his face. He also looked to still be in pain, and Michael shifted his weight. sitting up to his best ability. "Shit, Gavin, you okay?" the redhead inquired, looking the Brit up and down for any signs of injury. "I'm fine, Mi-cool." Gavin said, a goofy smile on his face. Michael raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to repeat his question, when he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise at the realization that they were Gavin's. Yet, he eventually gave in, returning the kiss and knocking the roll of tape to the floor to close the gap between the two.

The Brit pulled away after a while, a light blush coating his cheeks. He giggled upon realizing that Michael was blushing too. "W-What was that for?" Michael stuttered, causing Gavin to laugh harder. He pointed to something above the door, a small plant hanging from a string, and being held there by a single strip of tape. "Misletoe, Mi-cool," the Brit said with an adorable smile. Michael gave a slight smile. "You're an asshole," he said quietly, earning a few more giggles out of Gavin. "I know, Mi-cool." And the twoo shared another quick kiss before getting up and helping Kerry hang red and green lights.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael go to Jersey City and it's cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, obviously I am very behind on this. But what I am planning to do is finish every chapter and post them on Christmas Day, at best. I hope that satisfies some because I'm making good progress.

"Is that everything?" Geoff asked, closing the trunk to his car. "It should be. Thanks, Geoff." Gavin replied, opening the trunk again to inspect the bags. Geoff rolled his eyes, opening the passenger's side door to check on Michael. "You alright in there?" Michael rolled his eyes. "Stop treating me like I'm your fucking spawn, I'm fine." he grumbled, climbing into the back seat and banging on the window, causing Gavin to start. "Hurry the fuck up, Gavin!" the redhead yelled, and the Brit ran to the driver's side, hopping into the car. "It'll be Christmas already if you keep fucking procrastinating." Gavin simply laughed at this, and Geoff smiled and shook his head.

"Don't fuck up or in my car," he said, causing Michael to blush. "We can't make any promises on that second one Geoff." Gavin teased, earning him a swift punch to the stomach from Michael. Geoff closed the redhead's door and the trunk to the car, standing on the porch step as he watched the couple drive away.

~ ~ ~ 

Michael and Gavin were headed to New Jersey for Christmas, mainly because Michael didn't want to be holed up in the Ramsey household for the holidays. They had no plans for what they'd do, but they did plan on having a nice time.

"I'm cold, Mi-cool." Gavin said, shivering as he did so. "Yeah, Gavin, anyone would be," the redhead replied. "It's thirty fucking degrees outside and you have yet to turn on the heat." "We haven't had any time to stop for gas yet, Mi-cool."  
"What, do you think the car's gonna fucking EXPLODE because you turn the heat on for ten minutes?!"  
"Calm down please, Mi-cool!!"

The two continued bickering (though it was mostly one sided) like that until Gavin decided to stop at a gas station.

~ ~ ~ 

The drive from Austin to Jersey City took roughly 27 hours, not counting the times they stopped to rest at various motels and had to get food.

Michael had been sleeping in the hotel for about ten hours, and he felt partly guilty for doing so. Gavin had done all the driving. Gavin had been the one to pump gas into the car each time. Gavin had gone into every restaurant and supermarket to get food. All Michael had done was keep him awake. The redhead sat up, stretching and groaning as he did so. He rubbed his eyes, looking around for his boyfriend. "Gav?" he called out, his voice hoarse from sleep. He frowned when he wasn't answered. "Gavin." he said again, donning his glasses. Michael began to grow worried, nervously playing with his shirt sleeves as he looked around the room once more. It didn't look as though Gavin had gone anywhere, his things were still in the room, so where was he? "GAVIN FREE!"

Gavin's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, a jacket on his head. He had been looking for an outfit to wear and was unpacking his suitcase on the right side of the other bed, for whatever reason, and he fell asleep. He didn't try to wake himself up, he knew he needed the rest, knew Michael would say the same. Gavin heard the redhead sigh shakily, and he frowned, standing and walking over to his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong, Mi-cool?" he asked quietly as he felt Michael's fingers twist into the fabric of his shirt. Michael remained silent for a long while, only speaking up when he felt Gavin begin to rub small cirlcles on his back with his fingers.

"Didn't know where you were..." he whispered, nuzzling his face into Gavin's chest. "And I got worried..." "It's okay, Mi-cool, I'm here, you're okay." the Brit said with a small smile, placing a kiss atop Michael's head and pulling back from the hug. "We should do something, Mi-cool. Go somewhere." "I'm fine with that, Gav." the redhead said, smiling. "But where should we go?" "We could...We could walk around a park for a bit! And it's started to snow some! Oh, this'll be top!" Gavin was as excited as a two year-old with candy, and Michael couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure it will be. C'mon, let's get ready." he planted a quick and gently kiss on Gavin's forehead before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ 

"Why the everloving fuck did I agree to this." Michael grumbled, burying his face in his scarf. He snuggled into Gavin's side as they walked. "It's fuckin' twenty degrees below zero out here." "Don't jinx it, Mi-cool." Gavin said, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. The park they had gone to was nearly deserted, aside from a few vendors and families, but they were about to leave as well.

Michael plopped down on a bench, hissing as he felt the cold metal through his jeans. Gavin said beside him, placing a gloved hand atop his. "You have a nice fuzzy jacket, a hat, and a scarf, and yet you're still cold?" the Brit asked, leaning his head against Michael's. "I had another jacket and gloves, but you wanted me to hurry up."  
"I'm sorry, Mi-cool..."  
"Shut the hell up, Gavin." Michael sighed, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's.

The two sat in the park for a long while, watching the snow fall, smiling at the few children playing with their parents. At some point, though, Michael begun shivering like he was in a cartoon, and Gavin began to grow worried. He looked around nervously for a while, then quickly stood up, smiling as he did so. "G-Gav?" the redhead said, tightly holding Gavin's hand. "W-Where are y-you going?" "I'll be right back, Mi-cool, just hold on." The Brit ran off, leaving Michael alone and confused.

Gavin pulled a couple of dollars from his coat pocket, heading toward one of the vendors that was just about to close up shop. "Excuse me, sir!" he called out, causing the tired-looking man to turn around. "I'm really sorry to bother you, I know you'd much rather head home, but I just need two cups of hot chocolate because my boyfriend looks as if he's going to fall over from the cold." The man blinked in confusion, then smiled, grabbing two cups. "Don't worry, kid, I'm in no rush to be anywhere. Always happy to help folks. This won't take any time at all." Gavin smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, sir."

~ ~ ~ 

It took about ten minutes for the hot chocolate to get to Michael. Well, five minutes to be made, five minutes for Gavin to walk back to him. The redhead looked up at his boyfriend, trying to hide the fact that his teeth were chattering. "W-What's th-that, Gavin?" he asked as Gavin sat beside him. "I just got a little something to keep you warm, Mi-cool." he handed one of the cups to Michael, smiling as his face lit up like a five year-old on Christmas. "Gavin, you are a fucking SAINT," The redhead breathed as he took a large sip of the contentents of his cup, warmth flooding through his body. Gavin giggled, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate and wrapping an arm around Michael.  
"You're adorable in the winter."  
"Shut the hell up, Gavin."


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover at Geoff's house ends with three inches of snow the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shitty. I apologize for this, but it's almost 2am where I am okay? My mind won't function.

Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Geoff decided to have "a manly sleepover" as Gavin put it, at Geoff's house. After all, what better way to spend Christmas than with your friends who have no plans?

"This is going to be super top!" Gavin exclaimed. It was currently around 10pm, and the Brit was far from tired. He was practically bouncing around Michael, who was playing State of Decay. "You wanna sit the fuck down, Gavin?" the redhead growled, causing Gavin to laugh. Geoff let out a small chuckle, his head falling over onto Ray's shoulder. The man was getting drunk off his ass, and Ray was sitting beside him with an arm wrapped around him to make sure he didn't fall over. "This is why I don't drink," Ray muttered. 

After a long while, Gavin had gotten tired of hopping around like an idiot and plopped down beside MIchael, two beers in his hand. Geoff had begun playing with Ray's fingers, and the younger man was smiling and blushing as he watched the other.

~ ~ ~ 

A couple of hours had passed, and the boys were ready to hit the hay. All except for Geoff, who had passed out from drinking at 11. Michael and Gavin had curled up on the couch together, cuddling under a blanket, and Ray was lying down beside Geoff. "You guys think it'll snow anytime soon?" Gavin asked, yawning. "Maybe, Gav. Go on to sleep, you need it." Michael replied, and the Brit immediately shut his eyes. Ray nuzzled into the neck of the man he was lying next to, closing his eyes as well. "It'd be nice to have snow," he muttered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~

"Guys!! Guys, wake up!!" Gavin yelled, rolling off of the couch. Geoff groaned, burying his face into Ray's shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, Gavin. Certain people have hangovers, you know." Ray chuckled, sitting up and helping Geoff do the same. "Let's at least see what he's so excited about."  
"Don't want to, Ray..."  
"He might blow a blood vessel or some shit being so excited, we should get up." Michael sat up, donning his glasses and walking over to a window, drawing back the curtains. "Oh my God." he said with slightly wide eyes. Ray raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" "It snowed. There's a good three inches out there." "Now you all can see why I'm so excited!" Gavin exclaimed as he ran outside, pulling on a jacket in the process. "Wait a minute, Gavin!" the redhead yelled, running after his boyfriend. Ray helped Geoff stand, as well as walk him out onto the porch. Michael and Gavin had gotten to throwing snowballs at each other, causing Ray to laugh. 

"Should we intervene, Geoff?" "No fucking way, my head hurts way too much." Geoff replied, leaning against the younger male. Ray smiled, holding Geoff upright as the two watched their friends play in the snow like 5 year-olds.


	4. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat grows quite fond of candy canes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly sure this chapter could have been longer, but I don't have time to write long chapters. This shit is due tomorrow. Deal with it.

Dave had invited everyone over for a little Christmas party at a room in a recreation center that he rented out. Now, Karkat didn't give two shits about this idiotic holiday. He thought the entire concept of human holidays was dumb and he didn't understand it at all. But it was either go to the stupid thing or listen to Kankri lecture him about holidays, and he'd rather not have his fucking ears bleed on Christmas Eve.

"I don't want to be here." Karkat grumbled as he helped John and Rose put up the stupid blinking lights. "Oh, c'mon, Karkat! Christmas is fun, and the parties are even funner!" "I believe the term you are looking for is 'more fun,' John," Rose corrected, smiling slightly. "But he isn't wrong. Some Christmas parties can be very fun, Karkat." "Only SOME of them? This one better be worth my fucking time or I swear to Gog--" "KARKITTY!!" "HOLY FUCK--" The sudden interruption by Nepeta caused Karkat to fall backwards off of his chair and onto the floor. He heard the female troll gasp and run over to him. "I'm really sorry, Karkat, are you okay?" "I just fell about five feet from a chair, Nepeta. Do I LOOK okay to you?" Karkat replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "Ugh, my god, everything fucking hurts, why the fuck would you do that?! You don't just yell someone's name when they're doing some activity in which they aren't on the ground and what the fuck is hanging out of your mouth right now." 

Nepeta smiled, happy to see that Karkat was A-Okay. "It's a candy cane!" "A candy what now?" "A candy cane, Karkitty! Kanaya gave me some, they taste all minty and sweet! D'you want one?" She pulled a few more candy canes from her pocket, holding them up for Karkat to see. Karkat raised an eyebrow, and cautiously took one of the candy canes, taking the plastic off of it and popping a piece into his mouth. "What do you think, Karkitty?" Nepeta asked, looking hopeful. "...If I stay and help decorate for this thing, I want all of these things." Nepeta giggled, nodding as she ran off to get the box of candy canes from Kanaya.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin buy a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makin' up Banjo Kazooie trees like YOLO.

"We should get a Christmas tree, Mi-cool!" Gavin said, staring intently at the TV. He was watching some sort of Christmas special, and the family was decorating their own tree. "Gavin, my apartment is only so big. Where the fuck am I to put a Christmas tree?" Michael replied, scrolling through random posts on Tumblr. "We could get a small one! Just...Pleeeeeeease, Mi-cool?" The redhead sighed, closing his laptop. "If I say yes, will you stop fucking whining?" Gavin jumped up, pulling Michael into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Mi-cool!" "Get the fuck off of me, Gavin.

~ ~ ~

Michael and Gavin decided to take a trip to a local Wal-Mart to look for a tree. A small, artificial tree that wouldn't make a mess. "What about that one, Mi-cool? Oh, that one is nice too! And that little blue one is cute! I can't decide!" Michael rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend hop around the trees. "Well, you better fucking decide soon, I don't plan on being here for twenty-seven-thousand hours." he left Gavin alone to look for decorations. 

"I wonder which one Mi-cool will like best." Gavin said to himself, carefully eyeing the small trees. There were numerous ones that caught his attention: a green one, a pink one, a blue one, even a rainbow colored one. But none of them he thought Michael would want sitting up in his place of living. That's when he saw it. The most perfect Christmas tree in the history of Christmas trees. It was a nice size, reasonably priced, and would look absolutely top in the redhead's apartment. He knew Michael would love it. He hauled a box with the tree into a cart, and grabbed a blanket, draping it over the cart. Michael came back soon after, with a small basket full of lights and ornaments. He saw the blanket-covered basket and blinked in confusion. 

"Ready to go, Mi-cool!" Gavin said, a large smile on his face. "I won't even ask." the redhead answered, and the two went to go pay for their things.

~ ~ ~

"I have to say that this is the best discovery you have ever made, Gavin Free." Michael said with a smile as the two finished setting up their tree. "I'm glad you think so, Mi-cool! Hold on, I'll turn on the lights." Gavin plugged the cord into a nearby outlet, and stood next to his boyfriend as they marveled over their new Banjo Kazooie themed Christmas tree.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a Christmas angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a quiz on Quotev and it had a picture of Sam holding Cas above a Christmas tree and Dean walking in just like "What the actual fuck." and that's what inspired this chapter. Hey. Don't question my logic, man.

"I find this to be highly offensive and refuse to partake in the activity, Sam." Cas said, crossing his arms as he watched Sam set up the Christmas tree. Sam raised an eyebrow, hopping down from the chair he was standing on and pulling Cas into a hug. "It's a normal thing, Cas. I mean, SOMETHING has to go on top of the tree." "I understand that, Sam, but does it HAVE to be an angel?" The angel looked up at Sam with sad eyes and the Winchester couldn't help but return them. "M'sorry, Cas." he said, resting his chin atop Cas' head. "But Dean said our mom gave it to our dad who gave it to him. He hasn't put anything else on top of our Christmas trees since he got it. Could you at least help me put the lights on?" "No."

Dean entered then, ruffling Sam and Cas' hair as he did so. "What's going on in here?" Sam sighed heavily, sitting down in a chair and pulling Cas onto his lap. "Cas won't help decorate the tree because he thinks putting an angel on top of it is offensive." Dean gave Cas a confused look, placing a hand on his hip. "You should get that it's a normal thing that people do, Cas--" "I already gave that speech. Didn't change anything." "This conversation is pointless. I'll help decorate the offensive tree if it gets you both to stop complaining." Cas sighed, hopping off of Sam's lap. "I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate or something," Dean said, giving his boys a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Cas started hanging up ornaments, then smiled at Sam, a thought popping into his head. "I have an idea, Sam."

~ ~ ~

"Guys, I'm home!" Dean called out, placing the cups of hot chocolate in the kitchen. He could hear Sam and Cas talking about something. He sighed heavily, grabbing two of the cups and walking into the main room of the bunker. What he saw before him honestly shocked him.

"You've just about got it, Sam." Cas said. The younger Winchester was holding Cas above the top of the tree, and the angel was wearing a fake halo and wings. Sam glanced over at his brother, and shrugged his shoulders. "It was his idea," he said simply. Dean stared at the two for a long while, then dropped the cups onto the floor, walking out of the room with his hands in the air. "I've seen everything. I have officially seen everything. Where do I turn in my weapons because I am officially done." Sam and Cas sighed slightly at the mess Dean made, but then went back to causing their ridiculous shenanigans.


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets Dean a pecan pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew shitty ass shit chapters are hella shit

"Y'know what I could use right about now, Sammy?" Dean asked, staring out the window as he drove. "A pie. A nice warm pecan pie. A big one. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it." Sam let out a heavy sigh. "I know, Dean. This is the seventh time you've told me how much you want pie." "The stomach wants what the stomach wants, Sammy." 

"If you wanted a pie, you could've just asked."

"Hey, Cas." Sam said tiredly. "Are you alright, Sam?" The angel inquired, and Sam sat up. "I've been in a car with Dean for seven hours and he's been discussing nothing but pie. Does that sound like an alright situation?" "It's a valid conversation starter." Dean cut in. "Not when that conversation starter turns into everything the conversation is about! God, I'd rather listen to you describe sex than listen to you talk about pie." "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Sammy."

The brothers didn't even notice Cas leave as they continued to bicker. 

~ ~ ~

The Winchesters were now back at their motel room, Sam looking things up on his laptop and Dean was cleaning his knives. He was thinking about pie still. A nice warm pecan pie still sounded appetizing. One fresh out of the oven, with steam coming off of it and everything. Oh yes. That sounded like heaven. A loud knock on the door pulled Dean from his thoughts, and he sighed, getting up to answer it.

"I got you that pie you wanted, Dean." Cas said with a smile. He handed the Winchester a large box, which he gladly took. "You didn't have to, Cas." Dean said, opening the box quickly and scrambling around to find a fork. "But I'm really glad you did, I have been wanting this pie all day." Once he found what he was looking for, Dean dove right in to the dessert before him.

"Your excitement for the pie is...Honestly adorable, Dean." Cas sat down across from the Winchester, smirking slightly as he noticed the faint blush coating Dean's cheeks. "Just shut up, Cas. Let me enjoy my pie." "I'll do my best to keep my comments to myself, Dean." 

Sam chuckled and shook his head at the two, now secretly wishing that he had a slice of pie himself.


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin brings tinsel to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody see AHWU 192 where Gavin stuffed a donut in Geoff's mouth, Ryan walked in, looked done and walked back out? Yeah. I remembered that too.

Everyone though that after the whole thing with the ugly sweater and the misletoe that Gavin was done with the whole Christmas spirit business. Then the idiot came into work with tinsel around his neck and they knew that they were sadly mistaken.

Gavin was wearing the tinsel like a scarf, not caring about any strange looks he was getting from people. He simply walked into the Achievement Hunter office, gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, and sat down at his desk. He could hear Geoff snickering and Michael sighing heavily. "Remind me why I haven't taken every Christmas decoration away from you yet?" the redhead said, turning to face his boyfriend. "Because you love me, Mi-cool. And you find it adorable when I'm in the Christmas spirit." "You are a fucking idiot, Gavin Free, you know that?" "I'm YOUR idiot, Mi-cool jones." Michael rolled his eyes, going back to editing a video.

At some point, when the guys were recording a Let's Play, Gavin had gotten up out of his chair and began draping tinsel around everyone. "Oh. Welp. Gavin's putting tinsel on us." Geoff said, blowing the itchy decorations out of his face. "Aww shit, I got red and green tinsel." Ray said, smiling. "Rose tinsel for the rose king!" "I have recieved pink tinsel." Jack said, earning little chuckles out of everyone. "Reminds me of bacon." "Gavin, what the actual fuck?!" Michael yelled as the Brit began wrapping orange tinsel all around his head. Gavin only laughed, making little Gavin noises everytime the redhead hit him. "I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't get this shit off of me right now." "Don't worry, Mi-cool, it'll be over before you know it~" Everyone, save for Michael, began to laugh as the redhead fell out of his chair trying to find his boyfriend. "GET READY TO DIE, FREE!!" Michael yelled, jumping up and tackling Gavin to the ground, choking him with his own tinsel.

Ryan entered then, a couple of bags of food in his hands. He looked down to see Gavin being pinned to the ground, getting choked by tinsel, and Michael doing the choking, tinsel falling off of his face. "Yep. I'm done." he muttered, shaking his head as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes Karkat ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeaaaaahhh, these chapters probably won't get finished until tomorrow but hey! Some people will still be in the Christmas spirit! It's all good in the hood, yo! Also I like Dave calling Karkat 'babe'. It's adorable to imagine.

"I can't seem to comprehend the idiocy of what you're making me do today, Strider." Karkat grumbled as he laced up his ice skates. Dave had dragged him down to an ice skating rink and he had no choice on whether he wanted to go or not. Whoopdie fucking doo. "Just shut up and put on your skates, Vantas. I'll be out there waiting for you." Dave went out onto the ice, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

 

Karkat sighed as he shakily stood up, taking baby steps towards the ouside of the rink and tightly holding onto the sides as he watched Dave. He was surprsied to find out that the Strider was actually good at this stupid winter activity. Of course, he was being a goddamn show-off, but still. He did a couple of smooth and quick figure 8's, a few spins in the air, and he even started skating backwards like a fucking asshole. He even stopped to help some kid who fell on their ass trying to do so. The troll groaned, burying his face in his hands. But that was a mistake, for he only fell on his back doing so. He heard chuckling and skates skidding agaisnt ice and looked up to see Dave staring down at him over those stupid glasses of his.

 

"You need any help down there, babe?" he asked, only earning a growl out of Karkat. "Shut your fucking mouth, I'm perfectly fine." the troll said as he stood up again, clinging tightly to Dave's arm. "Alright, whatever you say. You ready to learn how to ice skate?" "I don't fucking care. I guess." The Strider smiled, carefully pulling Karkat out onto the ice. Karkat stared nervously down at his skates, wobbling slightly as he did so. He took both of Dave's hands in his, a slew of curses forming in his head. 'FuckingshitgoddamnitStriderIsweartoGogifIfuckingfallitwillbeyourass--'

 

"Hey." Dave's voice pulled Karkat from his thoughts and he looked up, his yellow eyes meeting the Strider’s perfect red ones. “Keep your eyes on me, babe. It’ll be okay. I got you.” The troll could feel himself blushing, and was thankful he had a large scarf to bury his cheeks in. “Fucking—Whatever, Strider.” He muttered, his gaze never leaving Dave. “Ice skating is kind of like…Ballroom dancing. You have to take little baby steps first and then we can move on to the more complicated shit.” The Strider skated backwards a bit, putting distance between the two of them. “So do just that. Take little, gliding baby steps towards me. It’ll be okay.” Karkat gulped, looking down at his skates, then up at Dave, then back at the dreaded skates. He took a deep breath, then began shuffling towards Dave, but not exactly shuffling, more like semi-gliding, like how you would if you had on socks on a fresh hardwood floor. 

“There you go, you’re getting’ it!” the Strider exclaimed with a smile. “I’m gonna let go now, okay?” Karkat’s head shot up at this. “No! Not okay! I’m going to fall and it’ll be all your fucking fault, Strider! I’ll hurt myself!” “Babe, calm down, don’t cause a scene. Look, you’re gonna be perfectly fine. Just keep your balance and remember: little gliding baby steps.” Karkat sighed heavily as he watched his hands slip out of Dave’s. ‘Little gliding baby steps.’ He thought, and he began to do just those. He was surprised at how fantastic he was doing, but he didn’t dare get ahead of himself like some douche bag. “Holy fuck, I’m actually doing this,” he breathed. He looked up, flashing Dave a small smile and asking how he was doing. 

“You are doing absolutely fantastic, babe.” The Strider replied, pulling Karkat into his arms when the troll was close enough. “We should come and do this again.” Karkat mumbled, nuzzling into Dave’s neck. “Oh, so you actually LIKE ice skating now?” “Oh, shut the hell up and show me how to do that figure-8 thingy.”


	10. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's truck gets all frosted up, so Ray suggests they walk to work.

“God damn it all to hell,” Geoff grumbled, dipping the washcloth he had in a bucket of warm water. The doors of his truck were covered in frost, and trying to scrape it off was posing to be extremely difficult. He tried pouring the water on it, but that only caused more frozen matter. Then he tried one of those scraper thingies made for getting frost off cars, but he just ended up breaking that. Now he was trying this washcloth and bucket method, which wasn’t going his way either. Worst of all, he was supposed to be driving Ray to work today. How was he supposed to do that when he couldn’t even put his key into the lock?

He groaned in frustration, throwing the rag against the door and leaning against it, crossing his arms and letting out a heavy sigh. “I take it things aren’t going your way today?” The voice Geoff heard from behind him almost made him stop breathing. He turned to see none other than Ray Narvaez Jr., looking as though he was trying not to laugh. “I was worried we were going to be late, so I basically hauled ass over here. With the help of a couple cab drivers, but…” Ray chuckled softly, and Geoff smiled. Ray always knew how to make the best of a bad situation. “I’ve been trying to get the frost off for about thirty minutes now. It’s really been annoying me with how clingy this stuff is.” “Ah, well. We don’t need a car anyways. I’ve got pretty strong legs, y’know.” Geoff couldn’t help but laugh at that, as well as the adorable smile the younger man gave when he said it. “That’s true. Plus, I could use a little walk now and again.” “Great! Let’s get going!” Geoff could just see Ray’s face light up like a five year-old on Christmas when he agreed to walking with him. ‘Why is he so adorable?’ he thought to himself as he walked over beside Ray.

The two began to walk, discussing ideas for Let’s Plays and sharing stories about things that had recently happened to them. Ray had moved closer to Geoff at one point, but he didn’t mind it, thinking it was just because the younger man was cold. Then Ray had slipped his hand into Geoff’s right coat pocket. The older man couldn’t help but blush at this, surprised by Ray’s sudden actions. But Ray just continued on talking, as if he wasn’t making the first move right now. He entwined their fingers, flashing Geoff a small, innocent smile as he did so. “Your cheeks are really red, man. Is it that cold outside?” Ray joked. “Y-Yeah,” Geoff stuttered. “Must be.” 

When they were about a couple blocks away from the office, Ray had stopped walking, leaving Geoff confused and concerned. “Everything okay, man?” the older man inquired, looking into Ray’s eyes. “I’m alright, Geoff. I just didn’t want people to see.” “See wha— ” Geoff had been interrupted by the feeling of Ray’s warm lips against his cold ones. He felt his face heat up, and tried not to pull away, despite being utterly shocked. The younger man giggled as he pulled back from the kiss, taking both of Geoff’s hands in his own. “Heaven only knows what everyone would think if they saw that.” He whispered, then continued on walking, letting Geoff’s hands slip from his grip. “C’mon, man!”

Geoff stood utterly shell-shocked for a while, his fingers pressed to his lips as he watched Ray walk. He then smiled, scurrying along after the younger man and grabbing his hand again. ‘And to think, all this happened because of a little frost on my truck.’


	11. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin buys alcoholic eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, shortest chapter ever so far. I literally couldn't think of anything else to write. But I might turn this into another fanfiction all its own, I don't know. Haven't decided yet.

“I honestly can’t believe you bought that shit, Gavin.” Michael said, shaking his head as Gavin downed his fifth glass of alcoholic eggnog. “C’moooon, Mi-cool, ‘s reeeeeaaaally yummy, just have a glass!” Gavin said, words slurred. He placed his glass under Michael’s nose, giggling as he did so. “Get that shit away from me, it’s disgusting.” Michael’s response only caused Gavin to laugh harder, and he practically slammed the glass on the coffee table as he fell backwards onto the couch. The redhead sighed, shaking his head. “You are a fucking idiot.”


	12. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie brings apple cider to the podcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewweweeehwhewhehwhe lazy chapters are lazyyyyyyy

“Welcome to the Rooster Teeth podcast!” Gus exclaimed. “Today we have Gus, Burnie and Gus!” “Yeah, Barbara and Gavin couldn’t be here, but Joel said he might join us later.” Burnie said, grabbing a bottle of something from the cooler and opening it. “What are we gonna talk about today, Gus?” “Well, first we’re going to discuss the fact that you’re drinking apple cider on the podcast.” Gus replied. “Well, I mean, it’s Christmastime, Gus,” Burnie said, pushing a bottle of cider over to Gus. “No better way to be in the Christmas spirit than with a bottle of cold apple cider.” “Doesn’t sound too appetizing.” “Shut up, it’s delicious.” Gus shook his head, smiling slightly as he opened the bottle and took a sip of cider. “Hm. It is delicious.” “Fuckin’ told you. You should listen to me more, Gus.” “Remind me why I love you if I don’t listen to you, Burnie?” “Might have to figure that out for yourself,” Burnie replied as he took a couple more sips of his apple cider.


	13. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat enjoys the taste of peppermint.

“John, what the everloving fuck.” Karkat questioned, blinking in confusion as he stared at the mass amount of things related to this round, striped candy on the kitchen counter. John simply smiled, pouring a bag of peppermints into a bowl. “You have to put out peppermints on Christmas, Karkat!” he exclaimed. “It’s kinda like a tradition!” “It seems stupid.” “Nuh-uh, it’s really, really delicious! C’mere and try one!” John held up a single peppermint candy, giggling as he did so. Karkat cautiously walked over to John, taking the candy and carefully removing it from its plastic. “If something happens to me, I swear, Egbert—” “You’ll be fine, Karkat, just eat it!” The troll sighed, popping the small candy into his mouth in one swift movement. 

“Well? What do you think?” John inquired, wrapping his arms around Karkat’s waist. The troll wiggled around to get out of John’s grip, quickly grabbing the peppermint bowl and hiding under the kitchen sink. John stood confused for a while, then began to laugh, shaking his head as he got out another bag of peppermints.


	14. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets a gingerbread house for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this might be the longest chapter written so far. I guess it's because I'm the most familiar with writing Black Butler fanfiction???? I don't fucking know, I just hope you little shitlets enjoy it.

“Merry Christmas, Young Master,” Sebastian said with a slight smile as he entered Ciel’s study. Ciel had his chair facing the window as he watched the snow fall. “Mm.” was all the bluenette decided to offer as a reply. “Come now, Young Master, aren’t you going to help Lady Elizabeth decorate the manor?” “Give me one good reason as to why I should.” Sebastian sighed, standing quietly beside his master’s desk. After a good five minutes of silence, the demon spoke up again. “We’ve gotten quite a bit of snow this year.” Ciel sighed irritably, turning his chair around so he was facing Sebastian. “What exactly do you intend to accomplish by having this conversation?” “I intend to get you out of your study and downstairs to help with decorations.” Another irritable sigh. “Fine, whatever.” The bluenette got out of his chair, walking out of his study and down to the main entrance of his manor. He gave a disgusted look at what he saw before him.

There were pink and red stockings hung up everywhere, an unnecessary amount of wreaths hung up and being connected by red ribbon, sparking with gold glitter, and a larger than life Christmas tree, which Finny and Mey-Rin were still decorating. “CIEEEEEEEL!!!” Lizzie yelled as she tackled her cousin to the ground. “Oh, I’ve missed you so so much! Merry Christmas! Do you like the decorations, they took simply HOURS to set up!!” Ciel’s eyes widened slightly. “Hours?! How long have you been here, Elizabeth?!” “Oh, never mind that! You have to open your presents!” The bluenette wiggled out of Lizzie’s grip, standing and straightening out his clothes. “I see no joy in Christmas morning anymore.” Lizzie frowned, puffing out her bottom lip to put emphasis on her annoyance and sadness. “Pleeeeeeease, Ciel? Just open one present? It’ll make you happy, I swear!” Irritable sigh. “Fine. But only one. Then I get to go back to my study.” “YAY!!” the blonde girl sprang up, twirling Ciel around a couple of times before running off to the kitchen. “You won’t regret anything after seeing this gift, I swear!!” “I find that entirely hard to believe.” Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who gave a tiny chuckle.

Lizzie came back into the main hall soon after, carrying a silver platter with a golden cover to it. The bluenette raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Sebastian with a confused expression, which the demon returned. The blonde set the mysterious platter on a small table, removing its cover and smiling brightly. “Ta-daaaa!!” she exclaimed, letting the cover fly out of her hands and onto the floor. Ciel stared, slightly shocked at the creation that sat upon the platter. It was a large gingerbread house, frosting connecting the roof to the house, the walls to each other, gumdrops decorating the edges of the roof and the sides of the house, bottoms of candy canes being used to make a fence, a green peppermint used as a wreath on the door, mounds of sugar being used to create snow, and towers of green frosting being used to create little trees and bushes. Ciel quietly walked towards the giant sweet treat, continuing to stare. “Do you like it? Sebastian helped me make it!” Lizzie said, her eyes full of hope. The bluenette picked up the platter, then started up the stairs, heading to his study. Lizzie blinked in confusion, looking up at Sebastian. “Does that mean he likes it?” “I’ll go find out for you.” The demon responded, walking swiftly up the stairs after his master.

Once inside Ciel’s study, Sebastian sighed upon seeing that his young master had already begun indulging in the poor, innocent gingerbread house. “Oh, Young Master. What did the poor creation ever do to you?” “Elizabeth should know not to make me things like this,” Ciel said, popping a few gumdrops into his mouth. “But I’m not complaining.” The demon chuckled, pulling up a chair beside his master’s desk and sitting cross-legged down in it. “I will never understand why you humans love sweet things so much.” Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian’s statement, pushing the platter away and standing, then carefully made his way into the demon’s lap. Sebastian gave the bluenette a confused look, and before he could question the actions of his master, Ciel’s lips were on his. The demon made a surprised sound, but soon gave into the kiss, wrapping an arm around the younger male. He could faintly taste gingerbread and frosting on his master’s lips and gave a look of satisfaction. Ciel pulled away after a while, a smirk forming on his lips. “They can sometimes make us taste sweeter,” he said, and Sebastian chuckled. “A merry Christmas indeed.” The demon said quietly as Ciel went back to eating his present.


	15. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of present giving. Gavin almost cries, Miles and Kerry kiss in the office, Sherlock is a prick, and Ray causes Tumblr to implode on itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOaH TWO FANDOMS AND MULTIPLE SHIPS IN ONE CHAPTER?????? WHAAAAA???????????  
> I literally couldn't decide between these ships for this chapter, so I just decided to use all of them. (~ ** ~ This little icon right here just means I switched to a different ship or fandom.)

“MERRY OFFICIAL CHRISTMAS, MI-COOL!” Gavin screamed, throwing his arms around Michael’s neck. The redhead smiled, taking Gavin’s hands in his and entwining their fingers. “Gavin, please, we have neighbors,” he said, and the Brit giggled. “I know, I’m just so happy that it’s finally Christmas!” “I know you are. I got you a bunch of expensive shit for Christmas.” Gavin gasped dramatically, but smiled brightly, his face lighting up. “Mi-cool!” he exclaimed. “You actually got me things for Christmas?” Michael frowned, leaning his head over to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek. “Of course I did, you idiot, it’s fucking Christmas!” the Brit giggled again, a light pink coating his cheeks. “I’m only teasing, Mi-cool, I know you aren’t that cruel. I can’t wait to open my gifts, though!” “W’ll go on then,” Michael said as Gavin plopped down in front of their Banjo Kazooie tree. “we have all the time in the world right now.”

Gavin got various things from his boyfriend, such as personalized gaming controllers, various Minecraft plushies, and a plethora of shirts. He couldn’t help but thank Michael every time he opened a gift from him, and even stopped to write thank-you notes to other people he received gifts from. When he got to the last gift, Michael had moved down beside him, urging him to quickly unwrap it. The Brit nodded as he carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a medium sized box. He opened the box and smiled, pulling out a gold bracelet with a lovely message engraved on it.

_“Merry X-Mas, Gavvy. I love you, boi.”_

“Oh, Mi-cool…” Gavin said as he slipped on the bracelet, tears threatening to fall. “You didn’t have to go and do this…” “I wanted to, Gav.” The redhead replied, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “I love you too, Mi-cool.” “I know, Gavvy.” Gavin sat upright, pulling a large, rectangular box out from under the tree. “What’s that?” “ _Your_ extra special Christmas gift, Mi-cool!” the Brit replied, beaming. Michael smiled, removing the paper from the box and opening it. Inside were two crudely sewn plushies, one of Michael wearing an outfit themed by his Minecraft skin, and one of Gavin wearing an outfit themed by his. They held a banner which read ‘Team Nice Dynamite’ with a heart at the end. “Griffon taught me how to sew, and I made this for you, even though the sewing is kind of shit,” Gavin said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I love it, Gavvy.” The redhead said, hugging the plushies tightly to his chest. “Thank you.” “Not a problem, Mi-cool.”  
Michael didn’t let go of those plushies as he continued to open the presents.

  
~ ** ~

  
“Merry Christmas, Miles.” Kerry said as he rolled his chair over to Miles’ desk. He had a large shopping bag on his lap, which was what caught the other’s attention. “Ooooh, what’s that, Kerry?!” Miles exclaimed as he turned his chair around. Kerry smiled slightly as he placed the bag atop the desk, emptying it of its contents. “I have for you RWBY on DVD, a Jaune plushie, made for you and sent to me by a fan, a Christmas sweater with lights on it, and a Fullmetal Alchemist shirt that I ordered off the Internet.” Kerry placed every item in the older male’s lap as he named them, trying his best not to laugh as Miles’ eyes widened at the sight of everything. “Ho-ly shit.” Miles breathed, looking everything over carefully. “Kerry! This is awesome!!” “Ah, well, y’know.” Kerry said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. Miles placed his gifts on his desk, leaning over and pulling Kerry into a hug.

  
“Oh! I almost forgot!” the older male exclaimed, reaching under his desk and grabbing a medium sized box. “What is it?” Kerry inquired, trying to get a glimpse at what it could be. Miles gave a small smile, placing the box on Kerry’s lap. “Open it.” The younger male gave a confused look down at the box, but opened it anyway. “Oh, shit. Ugly Christmas sweater from Miles.” Kerry pulled the sweater out from its box and put it on over his shirt, smiling upon realizing that it fit perfectly. “Where’d you find this, Miles, it’s aweso—” Miles’ lips were on Kerry’s before he could even finish his sentence. Kerry’s eyes were as wide as golf balls when Miles pulled away, making the older man giggle. “Miles. Wh-What the fuck.” Kerry stuttered, failing to keep his voice from cracking. Miles laughed, pulling something off of the younger man’s sweater and waving it around over his head. Kerry snatched it from the other, blushing furiously upon realizing what it was. “You’re covered in mistletoe, Kerry.” Miles said with a wink before going back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

  
Kerry buried his red face in his sweater, grumbling things to himself before rolling himself back to his desk.

  
~ ** ~

  
“You want to get up and help, Sherlock?” John asked irritably, turning to the Consulting Detective, a hand on his hip. Sherlock glanced up at John from his chair, raising an eyebrow as if to say, “You’re joking, right?” John groaned, rolling his eyes before turning back to the small tree he was decorating. “You know, the faster we can get this little tree decorated, the faster I can give you the presents you don’t deserve.” He muttered. “Just because it’s Christmas doesn’t mean you had to get me gifts, John.” Sherlock replied, hopping up from his chair. “So I’m allowed to take them back to the store? You are an ungrateful prick around Christmas, Sherlock.” “Yes, but you still love me.” John rolled his eyes again, placing a small star atop the tree. He picked up a box from under the table, placing it in Sherlock’s hands with a bit of force.

  
“Here. This is the most important one, I guess, so open it first.” He said with a slight shrug. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, slowly and agonizingly removing the wrapping paper. Underneath the paper was a large, brown, cardboard box. He set the box on the table, grabbing a letter opener and jabbing it into the thing. “You want to be more careful there, Sherlock?!” John exclaimed. “I know what I’m doing, shut up, John.”

  
When the box was sliced open enough, Sherlock pulled it apart, pulling out his gift. It was a shiny new handgun, with a target to shoot at. “Now you won’t ruin any more of our walls.” John said with a small smile. Sherlock nodded, grabbing his things and walking upstairs. “Thank you for relieving me of my boredom, John. Merry Christmas.” John chuckled and shook his head, plopping down in a chair and listening to the lovely sounds of gunfire.

  
~ ** ~

  
“Oh my god, you are an idiot, Gavin.” Geoff groaned as Gavin blew him up for the fifth time. The two were making a Let’s Build based off of an idea that a fan had, and Gavin was being an absolute dumb. “Oh, yeah, that went wrong.” The Brit said, laughing. “Oh, you think?” Geoff said with a roll of his eyes. Soon after, Ray and Lindsay entered. Ray had his arms behind his back and Lindsay had the camera on and recording. “Eyyyy, it’s Lindsay and Ray!” Gavin exclaimed when he caught sight of the two. Ray plopped down a chair beside Geoff, planting a light kiss on the older man’s lips before inquiring about what was going on.

  
“Gavin keeps blowing me up and I’m this close to punching him in the face.” The older male replied, frowning slightly. “Weeeeell, I have something that might get you out of your mood.” “Ray, please, we’re at work.” Lindsay said, causing everyone to laugh. “Anyway, as you all may know, it’s Christmas. As you all may also know, Geoff and I are together. So I thought I’d surprise you with a little Christmas booze.” Ray pulled a box filled with various kinds of bottled beer from behind his back, setting it up on the table. “Oh, shit, look at that!” Geoff exclaimed, quickly opening one of the bottles and taking a few sips from it. “This is awesome! Thanks, Ray, holy shit.” Ray chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. “Not a problem, babe.” “Let’s stop before Geoff gets drunk off his arse,” Gavin said before stopping the recording.  
~ ~ ~  
The next day, while Ray was scrolling through Tumblr, he found that there were a lot of GIFs of him giving Geoff his Christmas present, him kissing Geoff, and many reactions towards those two things. He practically made the site implode on itself. He smirked a bit, leaning back in his chair. ‘I’ll be sure to thank Lindsay for recording that later.’


	16. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer appears in the motel and helps Sam get warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Supernatural fanfiction in a long time, so I apologize if this sucks ass.

The Winchester boys had taken a case somewhere in Austin, Texas, needless to say it took a couple of days, and they were currently resting in their motel room for the final night. All of the rooms in the motel were decorated with Christmas things, and the owner of the motel actually decided to turn on the fireplaces, which satisfied many people.

Sam was wrapped in a blanket, his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat in front of the fireplace in he and Dean’s room. Dean was fast asleep on the couch, a half empty beer in his hand, but Sam wasn’t able to fall asleep. It was far too cold in the room, and nothing he was doing was helping him to stay warm. He shivered slightly, nuzzling his face into the blanket. 

“Wow, it’s pretty cold in here, wouldn’t you say?” Sam groaned quietly at the voice he heard from behind him, not even daring to turn around. “Go away, Lucifer.” He said, and the archangel chuckled. “Oh, c’mon, Sammy, you don’t want to send me away, do you?” Lucifer sat down behind the younger Winchester, placing his hands on his shoulders. “You need something, someone to keep you warm, don’t you?” Lucifer had begun massaging Sam’s shoulders at some point in that sentence, making the younger Winchester let out a satisfied groan and lean his head back. He had stiff muscles and was very tense after working that case, and was unable to form the words to tell Lucifer to leave again. “Theeeere, you see? You don’t really have a problem with me being here.” The archangel said, smiling slightly when he felt Sam relax in his arms. “This is a one time thing, Lucifer,” Sam muttered, closing his eyes. “Never happening again.” Lucifer chuckled, running his fingers through the Winchester’s hair. “Say what you want, Sam, you know what your heart wants.”

For the first time since being in this motel in Austin, Sam was warm and satisfied.


	17. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hangs up stockings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY I KNOW THIS SUCKS BUT I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN STAR TREK FANFICTION BEFORE AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW PEOPLE DO IT IT'S SO DIFFICULT GOODBYE FRIENDS

“Deck the halls with all these stockings, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm…” Jim hummed as he hung up stockings all around the Enterprise. He probably had more Christmas spirit than anyone on the starship combined, and he decided to take full advantage of it. Spock had been following the path of stockings along the walls, and finally caught up with his captain, blinking in confusion. “Captain,” Spock began, raising an eyebrow as he spoke. “Are you hanging up a stocking for everyone on the Enterprise?” “Yes indeed I am, Mr. Spock.” Jim replied, turning to his First Officer. “Also, would you mind taking these down to Scotty for me?” he didn’t even wait for Spock to answer before dumping a big bunch of stockings into the Vulcan’s arms. “Thanks, Spock, you’re awesome.” Spock stared down at the stockings in confusion for a long while before heading down to the Engineering deck.

~ ~ ~

After a while of hanging stockings, Spock had gone back up to look for Jim, and after a while of searching and asking, he made his way to Jim’s quarters. “Captain. I have completed my task.” He said upon entering, making Jim smile. “Great job, Spock. Merry Christmas to you.” Jim said as he handed Spock his stocking, which was chock full of stuffers. “Thank you, Captain. I may not have much use for some of these things, but thank you.” The Vulcan said, nodding. “You’re very welcome, Mr. Spock. Now c’mon, we’re needed on the Bridge.” Jim replied, and Spock nodded again, walking after his captain. He kept the stocking hidden behind his back, and Jim could swear on his life that he almost saw Spock smile.


	18. Cookies (Milk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel brings Dean cookies and milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH LOOK IT'S ONE OF THOSE LAZY I-COULDN'T-THINK-OF-ANYTHING-MORE-TO-WRITE CHAPTERS  
> WHOOPDIE FUCKING DOO

“Merry Christmas, Dean-O!” Gabriel exclaimed as appeared in the motel room. Dean glanced up from cleaning his weapons, raising an eyebrow upon seeing that Gabriel had a jug of milk and a plate of cookies. “What, are we gonna lay this stuff out for Santa?” the Winchester asked with a slight smirk. Gabriel rolled his eyes, sitting across from Dean at the table. “I brought them for you and I to eat, asshole.” He said, pouting slightly. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry, Gabe.” Dean said, ruffling the Trickster’s hair. He grabbed one of the cookies off of the plate, which were surprisingly warm, and took a big bite from it, nodding his head. “’S really good, Gabe. Wh’rd you get ‘em?” “Fresh out of the oven, Dean-O.” Gabriel replied, smiling proudly. “You made these?” Dean stared down at the cookie plate, looking slightly shocked. “With help from a cookbook.” Gabriel poured Dean a glass of milk, pushing it over to him. “You are absolutely one of the best boyfriends in the world, Gabe,” the Winchester said, grabbing another cookie and dipping it in the milk. “You say that as if I don’t know this.” Gabriel replied with a chuckle, grabbing a cookie for himself and nibbling on it.


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin still believes in Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just thought of this idea and I had to use it.

“Mi-cooooool, hurry up and come to bed!” Gavin whined, tugging on Michael’s arm to try and urge him to pause the game he was playing. “Why don’t you wait a couple minutes, Gavin, I can’t fucking pause the game yet. Longest god damn cut scene in the world.” Michael grumbled, staring intently at the screen. “But Mi-coooooool! If we don’t go to bed now, then Santa won’t come and bring us our presents!”

 This comment had the redhead laughing, and he dropped his controller onto the floor. “Oh. My fucking. God.” He gasped, his face red. “You are a 25 year old man, Gavin. Don’t tell me that you still believe in Santa Claus?” “Well, I mean…No, but…Just come to bed, Mi-cool!” Gavin frowned, a slight blush coating his cheeks. Michael erupted into laughter again, falling backwards onto the couch. “Oh my god! You literally still believed in Santa Claus up until this point?!” “Shut it, Mi-cool! My parents wanted to keep me pure!” the Brit was blushing furiously now, trying to refrain from pushing Michael off of the couch. “I am so fucking done. This is too fucking hilarious.” Gavin groaned loudly as he stormed off to he and Michael’s bedroom with his arms crossed.

~ ~ ~

“Hey, Gavvy.” Michael said quietly as he entered their bedroom. Gavin only gave an annoyed grunt as a response, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. The redhead slid into bed next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the Brit’s waist and planting a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “Hey. I’m sorry for laughing at you like that earlier. I didn’t know.” After about five minutes of complete and utter silence, Gavin turned over to face Michael, burying his face in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Shut up, you mingy little prick. I don’t hate you or anything.” The Brit mumbled, smiling slightly. He heard Michael let out a relieved sigh, and giggled quietly. “You’re a fucking dork, Gavin.” “I know, my little Mi-cool.” 


	20. Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Sam sledding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is somewhat lazy. I tried, okay?

“I don’t know about this, Gabe, I haven’t been sledding since five.” Sam said, his voice laced with uncertainty as he helped Gabriel drag their sled up the deserted hill. “It’ll be fine, Sam, you’ll have fun! I got a sled big enough for both of us too, so it’s all good!” Sam gently bit his lip when they reached the top of the hill, giving Gabriel a nervous look. The Trickster got up on his tiptoes, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders and leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “Sam, don’t worry. The worst thing that can happen is us falling in the soft snow.” Sam thought for a while, then nodded, positioning himself down on the sled. Gabriel had climbed down after him, wrapping the Winchester’s arms around his waist. With a few squirms and wiggles, the two were off.

The sled raced down the hill at an alarming speed, making Gabriel laugh happily and Sam almost lose his lunch. Near the end of this terrifying joy ride, the sled had hit a large mound of snow, sending the two flying into the air. Sam’s eyes widened and he let out a yelp mixed with a screech as he soon found himself face first in the snow. He popped his head out from the snow, eyes wide, panting heavily as he looked around for Gabriel. The Trickster was on his back in the snow, his face red from the cold, and also from laughing. “You…You should see your face!” He gasped, rolling around. Sam pouted as he felt his face heat up, folding his arms across his chest. Gabriel wiped his eyes, crawling over to the Winchester and kissing the pout on his lips. “You have to admit that that was fun.” He said, beginning to brush the snow off of Sam. “This is the last time I agree to let you plan our winter activities.”


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat build a snowman.

“Dave, it is too fucking cold out here for words to even describe.” Karkat growled as the Strider began to pull him out into the snow. “Babe, just hush, I want us to do something fun.” “Being out in twenty-degrees-below-zero weather?! That sounds like a mother fucking great time! You know, it sounds SO great, that we should just camp out here in the snow! No tents or anything, just sleeping bags and pillows! Wouldn’t that be the most fun shit in the world—” Dave rolled his eyes as Karkat babbled on, leaning in to silence the troll with a kiss. “I swear, you’re gonna turn into Kankri if you keep going on like that,” he said with a smirk as he broke the kiss, leaving Karkat silent and red-faced. 

“Now, come on, Vantas! We’re gonna build a snowman!” “What the ever-loving fuck is a snowman? How are you supposed to make a man out of snow?” Karkat shot Dave a confused look, making the Strider chuckle. “You don’t make a full sized human man out of snow,” he began. “It’s more like a bunch of circles and sticks.” “Oh. I see.” The troll scrunched up his nose, kicking at the snow. Dave was already on his knees, packing up a small mound of snow to start the process. Karkat joined him, getting the idea and pushing up a large pile of snow and packing it on. “This better turn out to be fun, Strider, or I swear to Gog we won’t be talking for a week.” “Whatever you say, babe.”

~ ~ ~ 

After a long while of packing snow together and the occasional mini snowball fight, Dave and Karkat had finally finished building their snowman. Dave had put his shades on the thing, as well as its arms and pebble nose, and Karkat had stuck two carrots on the top of its head. 

“Fuck your societal norms,” the troll said, a proud smile on his face. “Snow trolls are much better.” The Strider chuckled, wrapping his arms around Karkat’s waist and kissing his cheek. “Should we build snowmen more often?” “In this weather? You fucking kidding me, Strider? I’d rather build sandmen on a hundred-twenty degree beach than build more god damn abominations out of frozen rain—” Dave shook his head, picking Karkat up bridal style and carrying him inside, deciding that all he really needed was a nice cup of hot chocolate.


	22. Jingle bells/Sleigh bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pulls a Rage Quit on Gavin and his bells.

“AHHH FUCKING SHIT GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!” Michael yelled, slamming his controller repeatedly down on his desk. He was in the process of recording a Rage Quit, and the game was earning every bit of his rage, possibly even more rage than any other game in the Rage Quit series ever. He was red in the face from anger, his hair messy from all the times he gripped it from being frustrated, and there was a large dent in his desk from the amount of times he banged something into it. He felt as though if he saw another living, breathing thing, he would punch it in the face and kick it in its throat. That’s when Gavin decided to walk in.

“Hello, my boi Mi-cool!” he exclaimed, plopping down in his seat beside the redhead. “Oh great. Fucking Gavin’s here to cause another god damn annoyance.” Michael muttered, rolling his eyes. “You and all of the Internet know that you love me.” “Shut the fuck up, Gavin.” 

After another long while of screaming and controller banging, recording was finished, but Michael was still in an angry state. He had his head in his hands in an attempt to calm down, when he heard a familiar, and extremely annoying, sound. “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…” Gavin sang as he waved around a string of silver bells. The redhead slowly lifted his head, throwing Gavin a, “Are you fucking serious right now?” look, which only made the Brit laugh. “Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Sing along, Mi-cool, you know you want to!” “I know I wanna bash your god damn head in right now. Stop with that.” “Nooo, Mi-cool, I think I’ll keep them.” Gavin said with a smirk as he left the room.

~ ~ ~

“JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH, HEY!” Gavin and Ray shouted, waving around their strings of bells during a Let’s Play. Everyone, save for Michael, was laughing at the two, and they couldn’t help but laugh and poke fun at how red Michael’s face was getting. “This is fucking hilarious,” Geoff gasped, trying to stop himself from laughing so hard. “He looks like a fucking tomato.” “Hey, Geoff, why don’t you shut the hell up and stop your son from getting beat up?” “Woooah, there, he’s still your boss, Michael.” Ryan said, and the redhead just groaned. Every time Gavin shifted in his chair, the bells would jingle. Every time Gavin would fix his clothes, the bells would jingle. Every time Gavin would laugh, the bells would jingle, and Michael was having enough of it. He tackled Gavin to the ground, grabbing the bells and throwing them across the room. “If you ever bring those to work again, Gavin Free, I. Will fucking. End you.” Gavin gulped, his eyes slightly wide. “A-Alright, Mi-cool. I won’t bring them anymore.” “Good. Now we’re on better terms again!” Michael smiled slightly as he sat back up in his chair, leaving the Brit on the ground, who looked as petrified as the face of his character in Rainbow Six: Vegas 2.


	23. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos teaches Cecil Christmas carols.

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…Jack Frost nipping at your nose…” Carlos sang as he hung up tinsel around his lab. Cecil had come to visit him, and he was about to ask the scientist about the house that seemed like it was there, but it really isn’t, when he heard him singing. “Carlos? I don’t mean to interrupt or anything, but what are you singing?” Cecil inquired, and Carlos turned to him, smiling. “Just an old Christmas carol.” The radio host raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. “What’s a Christmas carol?” “You’ve never heard of Christmas carols, Cecil?” Carlos looked shocked as Cecil shook his head. “Could you teach me some of your favorites, Carlos?” the radio host flashed his boyfriend and adorable smile, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile. “I think I have a few song books, Cecil, c’mere.”

Cecil and Carlos then proceeded to spend the entire day going over Christmas carols, hanging decorations, drinking hot chocolate, and being the biggest, most adorable dorks in Night Vale.


	24. Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya eat chestnuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly never eaten a chestnut in my life, so I don't know if they're delicious or not. So if you've ever had a chestnut, don't hesitate to let me know how they taste.

“Rose?” Kanaya said suddenly, causing Rose to glance up from her book. “What is a chestnut? And is it common to roast them on a fire?” The female troll was staring intently at the radio, which was currently playing ‘The Christmas Song’. Rose chuckled, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Kanaya’s cheek. “I’m not exactly sure what role chestnuts play during Christmas, but they are very delicious. Do you want to try one?” Kanaya glanced up from the radio, thinking for a while before nodding. 

Rose went into the kitchen, coming back out soon after with a bag of roasted and peeled chestnuts. “Here we are!” she exclaimed, plopping down beside Kanaya on the couch. She opened up the bag, and the smell of the new snack caused Kanaya to grin. She took a few from the bag and popped them into her mouth, smiling slightly. “They’re delicious!” “I’m glad you think so, Kan.”

The two indulged in chestnuts and Christmas music for the rest of the afternoon.


	25. Christmas movies/music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray surprise Geoff and Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to have all the ships, but since I procrastinate so much, I knew it would take forever. But I hope you guys like like chapter anyway.

“Eyyy, it’s a Let’s Play.” Geoff said as Michael yelled out, “LET’S PLAY!” “So, Gavin and Ray are supposed to be here, but nobody knows where the fuck they went.” Geoff looked towards the door, hoping to see the two walk into the room at that moment. _Nope_ , he thought, and sighed slightly.

“Hey, don’t worry, Geoff.” Michael said, placing a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “Our boys’ll be here soon enough.” “Yeah, I guess s—Wait a minute, what the fuck is that?” The two looked towards the door, where the faint sound of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas’ could be heard. They were about to question who was playing the music, when the door opened just a bit, and they could hear the voice of Lindsay singing along to the instrumental.

“ _I…Don’t want a lot for Christmas…_

_There is just one thing I need…_

_I don’t care about the presents…_

_Underneath the Christmas tree…_ ”

Michael and Geoff threw each other confused glances, about to ask what the hell Lindsay was doing, when they heard the voices of their boyfriends and turned their attention back towards the door.

“ _I just want you for my own…_

_More than you could ever know…_

_Make my wish come true…”_

Lindsay’s voice could be heard for the next part of the intro.

“ _All I want for Christmas…Is…”_

“ _You…!”_

Michael and Geoff’s eyes widened slightly as Gavin and Ray threw the door open, dressed in red and green, wide, goofy smiles on their faces. “HAPPY CHRISTMAS, GEOFF AND MICHAEL!” they screamed in unison, causing Geoff and Michael to laugh. “Did you guys really just do all that?” the redhead asked as his boyfriend plopped down in his lap, kissing his forehead. “We planned it for a while, Mi-cool,” the Brit replied, “we just had to wait for the right time to do it.” “I was getting worried about you two assholes,” Geoff muttered as he pulled Ray down into a hug, burying his face into the side of his neck. “You guys are fucking dorks.” Michael said, ruffling Gavin’s hair and causing the Brit to giggle. “We love you guys too.” Ray said, and the four began recording that day’s Let’s Play. 


End file.
